LE GANG DE NOEL
by MammaDiva
Summary: C'est bientot noël et des gens se font kidnapper ! Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Moi je dis vive le Gang de Noël
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello Hello ! Voici pour Noel (En avance) une mini fiction de quatre chapitres (en fait ca devait etre un os/ouais je sais !).

Je vous laisse decouvrir la premiere partie avec Isaac et Jackson.  
A demain pour la suite.

Merci a Darness pour sa correction.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Merci a vous de me lire et de continuer a me suivre dans mes delires !

Une petite rw ne fais pas de mal et ca peux faire sourire des fois ! Merci

* * *

Paris 21 Décembre 20XX – 19h55

Le jeune homme s'installa plus profondément dans le canapé, il n'était pas frileux mais la température extérieure descendait de plus en plus bas et malgré que l'appartement que Chris avait acheté était bien chauffé, la sensation de froid le tiraillé depuis le matin.

Peut-être était-ce le manque qui le frigorifiait dans le fond. Le manque de ses amis, la chaleur bouillante d'Erica, le sourire chaleureux mais trop rare de Boyd. Mais aussi ceux de Scott et Stiles, mais surtout ceux de celui qu'il considérait encore comme son frère de cœur, le seul être qui l'ait vraiment écouté et compris hormis Stiles. Les sourire de Derek.

Il aimait se rappelait les jours presque heureux qu'il avait vécu avec ses frères de meute. Avant que Boyd et Erica ne décident de partir. Avant qu'ils ne se fassent capturer, torturer et tuer. Avant qu'Allison ne lui vole son cœur pour le briser involontairement à sa mort prématuré et injustifié.

Dieu qu'il en avait voulu à Stiles. Il savait qu'il n'y était pas entièrement pour quelque chose mais le démon avait son corps et il était plus facile, encore aujourd'hui de blâmer autrui que lui-même pour sa propre faiblesse.

Combien de fois par an Stiles lui envoie un message pour s'excuser, demander pardon pour le mal qu'il ne lui avait pas fait. Sûrement que Christopher lui a donné son numéro de téléphone mais le blond bouclé n'arrive pas à lui répondre, il souffrait de l'éloignement mais ne pouvait se résoudre à répondre alors qu'il sait qu'il le devrait.

Cette année encore, Stiles lui a envoyé une invitation à venir à Beacon Hills pour les fêtes de noël et de fin d'années. Mais Isaac n'y arrivait pas. Trop de souffrance engendrée par cette ville, régnait dans son cœur. Elle lui avait pris bien trop de monde pour qu'il puisse envisager d'y retourner. Chris lui avait bien conseillé d'y aller pour faire son deuil mais le jeune loup ne pouvait pas.

Isaac sursauta légèrement quand quelques coups frappèrent à la porte d'entrée. Méfiant, le jeune homme huma l'air ambiant. Deux personnes, deux garçons d'environ son âge. En couple se surcroît vu leur odeur mélangé et la légère tension qui régnait chez le plus âgé. Ils chuchotaient mais mis à part ça, ils avaient l'air plutôt normaux.

Le plus jeune s'impatienta et frappa une nouvelle fois mais avec plus de force, obligeant Isaac à se dépêcher sinon il allait démonter la porte.

Isaac se figea un instant, il n'avait pas fait attention mais une troisième odeur leur était ancré. Une odeur familière et soutenu. Quelque chose de doux comme une couette bien chaude pendant les longues soirées d'hiver devant une cheminée allumée. Une fragrance qu'il en connaissait que trop bien mais sans la reconnaître. Il savait seulement qu'elle venait de là-bas.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Grogna méfiant boucle d'or aux deux loups à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

\- Te remettre un courrier de Chris …

Isaac se précipita sur la porte, voilà des jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Chris, son téléphone était éteint et aucune trace de lui nulle part. Il se souvint qu'il avait un nouveau code de messagerie au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose.

A peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il sentit une légère piqûre dans la nuque. Son corps se fit lourd et son esprit s'embruma dans ses vapeurs de sommeil. Il aperçut le sourire fier d'un de ses assassins alors qu'il embrassait son compagnon. Qu'il aurait aimait pouvoir embrasser celui qu'il aimait depuis longtemps. Celui qu'il avait fui de Beacon Hills !

 **"-"**

Angleterre 21 Décembre 20XX – 14h37

\- Quelle bande de morue sans cervelle ! Râla pour la dixième fois Jackson alors qu'il tentait de fuir quatre de ses camarades de classe.

Il avait toujours aimé attirer l'attention mais là, ça dépasser tout. Enfin attirer l'attention n'était pas son problème, mais attirer « son » attention en était un plus gros. Déjà que l'objet de ses fantasmes depuis le début du lycée à Beacon Hills avait un trouble de l'attention, alors faire en sorte qu'il soit focalisé sur lui était vraiment problématique.

Il était même sorti avec Lydia, avec sa complicité, pour que le jeune homme l'ait dans sa ligne de mire à chaque fois que « l'autre » regardait dans sa direction.

Il était pathétique. Vraiment ! croire que Stiles ne regarderait que lui alors qu'il était hétérosexuel était une torture bien trop élevée pour être saine. Pourtant Danny lui avait certifié que le jeune homme au corps parsemé de tâches de rousseur qu'il avait pris plaisir à reluquer pendant les douches, était plus bisexuel qu'hétérosexuel, mais Jackson voyait bien le regard que lançait Stiles à Lydia. Ce regard amoureux et pétillant ne pouvait pas le tromper.

Pourtant grâce à ses dons de loup-garou, il aurait pu se faire une raison définitive et passer à autre chose. Mais il n'avait pas pu tenter le coup et s'était enfui loin de Beacon Hills, laissant derrière lui, amis et possible futur compagnon.

Quand il entra chez lui, un duplex que Mr et Mme Whittemore lui avait achetés plus pour se débarrasser de lui que pour l'aider, il se tendit brutalement. L'air était chargé d'électricité et d'odeurs dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine.

Une femme et un homme se trouvaient chez lui, sans invitation et sans raison.

Il se demanda une fraction de seconde si son meilleur ennemi, Ferguson Heather, n'avait pas fait commander deux Escort pour lui faire une blague. Faut dire que ces deux-là, s'étaient bien trouvés dès le début de l'année. Ils étaient différents mais complémentaire. Riche. Beaux gosses. Mais surtout un esprit tordu et de compétition bien affirmé.

La dernière blague de Jackson avait fait mouche auprès du jeune homme. Commandé sept Escort boy avait amusé son camarade mais surtout il avait passé du bon temps pendant deux jours. Et finalement ils avaient fini par s'envoyer en l'air tous les deux. Une partie de jambes en l'air dont Jackson s'en souviendra pendant des années.

Malheureusement, même si le corps de Jackson était repu son cœur restait vide et creux. Et son meilleur ennemi avait fait répandre la rumeur que le jeune blond était à la recherche de l'élu de son cœur. Seulement voilà, quand on est un jeune héritier, bien de sa personne, athlétique et avec un atout personnel non négligeable, vous êtes une cible toute prête.

Les filles de son lycée s'étaient lancées dans une chasse à l'homme pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Bien lui a pris, a son arrivé d'apprendre par cœur les plans du Lycée McLoad Henry. Il avait trouvé les cachettes pratiques et les sorties de secours cachés lui permettant de s'évader ou de rentrer dans le lycée ni vu ni connu.

Un mouvement attira son attention. La femme, qui pourtant s'était bien caché derrière le pilier central de la cuisine où il avait fait installer un plan de travail pour cuisiner, ce qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais fais, s'était déplacé de quelques centimètres sur la droite. Malheureusement pour elle, Jackson avait fait en sorte de choisir cet appartement en fonction des issues de secours qu'il pourrait utiliser en situation de menaces imminentes.

Jaugeant très rapidement la situation, Jackson comprit qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que de fuir par la porte d'entrée, malheureusement, il venait de fermer les cinq verrous de sécurité. Mais comment les deux individus étaient rentrés ? Il sentit une brise d'air frais qui le fit frissonner. Une fenêtre ? Il était au cinquième étage d'un bâtiment de 12, avec un vis-à-vis impressionnant mais surtout aucune sortie de secours extérieur comme dans l'appartement de son père à New York.

Appartement qui servait de garçonnière pour Mr Porter Whittemore et ses gigolos sans que Mme n'en sache rien. De toute façon Eleonora Whittemore se fichait de tout sauf de ses ongles, de sa coiffure et des nombreuses robes assorties aux escarpins ultra chère qu'elle achetait sans regarder le prix.

\- Qui que vous soyez, sortez de là et venez vous battre, je vous rétame tous les deux …

\- Beau mais très prétentieux le bourgeois ! Sourit la jeune métisse qui sortit de sa cachette en arborant un sourire sarcastique.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment Stiles peut craquer pour lui mais c'est pas mon problème …

\- Stiles ? Jackson commençait à avoir peur. Pourquoi Stiles était dans la conversation mais surtout comment le connaissaient-ils ? Et surtout que lui avaient-ils fait.

\- Où est-il ? Si vous lui avez fait du mal je vais vous étriper tous les deux comme deux cochons prêts à l'abattoir.

Jackson se mit à grogner et se prépara à attaquer la jeune femme qui était la plus proche de lui mais surtout la plus préparé à première vue pour le combat. Autant éliminer la plus grande menace en premier.

\- Tu te soucis de Stiles maintenant ? Demanda la jeune femme mais sans vraiment vouloir de réponse. Jackson se demandait s'il allait pouvoir se sortir de là et appeler Stiles sans que ce soit étrange. Lui qui n'avait fait que le malmener toutes ces années de frustration.

Étrangement il jeta un œil sur le petit meuble à quelques mètres de lui et aperçut la lettre du jeune homme qui le conviait à passer noël avec la meute à Beacon Hills. Il avait été plus que tenté mais à quoi cela servirait d'y aller, d'après les dernières nouvelles de Danny, Stiles sortait avec la cousine de Derek. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire du mal volontairement et souffrir inutilement pour les superbe yeux whisky de l'hyperactif.

\- Dans la lune ? Demanda une voix masculine derrière son dos.

Surpris, Jackson comprit trop tard que pendant ses réflexions, l'homme avait atterri derrière son dos et brutalement son assaillant lui fit une clé et il se retrouva coincé au sol sans pouvoir bouger.

\- Allez, tu vas faire un long dodo mon grand ! Bonne nuit ! Ce fut la dernière chose que Jackson entendit avant de sombrer dans le noir. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Stiles et ses lèvres qu'il aurait bien aimé goûter.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir les licornes garous voici le chapitre 2 pour votre plus grand plaisir. Aujourd'hui c'est au tour de Derek et de Scott de se faire kidnaper.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Merci a Darness pour sa correction.  
Une petite rw ne fais pas de mal mais peut faire beaucoup de plaisir.

* * *

Mexique 22 Décembre 20XX

Derek composa le numéro, appuya sur la touche appel et raccrocha tout de suite après. Quelques années qu'il faisait ça une fois par jour. Des années qu'il se torturait la vie et se compliquait l'existence. Il connaissait les sentiments de l'autre pour lui alors pourquoi raccrochait-il à chaque fois ?

Derek savait pourtant que le loup n'attendait qu'un signe de lui, un mot, un appel, rien de plus pour débarquer et envahir son espace vital. Il en rêvait littéralement.

Comment ne pas succomber à ces pétillants couleur chocolat ? Il avait eu envie de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, les agripper et tirer légèrement dessus puis l'embrasser à lui dévorer les lèvres.

Pourtant leur histoire n'avait pas été de tout repos. Derek l'avait appelé « mon frère » puis tout s'était enchaîné. Scott avait rencontré Allison, puis Kira et Derek avait décidé de s'éloigner de Beacon Hills pour un temps indéfini. Il avait souffert plus que de raison dans cette maudite ville qui lui avait pris sa famille, sa meute et maintenant elle s'évertuait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Il soupira d'aise quand il sentit la main de sa sœur glisser dans ses cheveux et lui caresser la tête. Il aimait ce genre de moment qu'à eux deux. Allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les jambes de Cora qui s'extasiait devant la nouvelle série Punisher sur Netflix, il recomposa le numéro de téléphone et raccrocha pour la cinquième fois en vingt minutes.

\- Tu vas te décider ? Parce que te voir faire me donne des envies de meurtres ! Râla la jeune femme qui en avait plus que ras le bol de devoir supporter l'humeur encore plus maussade de son grand frère.

\- Cora ! Soupira Derek, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue chez lui pour regarder sa série débile, alors qu'elle l'envoyait chier depuis trois semaines pour l'inviter à le regarder avec lui.

Étrangement aujourd'hui la jeune femme était calme. Bien trop calme pour être honnête. Que préparait-elle comme coup fourré ?

\- Dis ? Tu as repensé à la proposition de Stiles …

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? hors de question que je mette les pieds là-bas, surtout que Scott sera sûrement présent…

\- Mais putain quel trouillard ce mec ! Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le loup se retrouva au sol éjecté par une louve en colère face à la lâcheté de son frère. Tu es un adulte alors comporte toi comme tel ! Tu sais faire le macho de base et te la jouer bonhomme mais dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments tu te défiles comme un chien-chien la queue entre les jambes…

\- Cora ! Grogna violemment Derek qui ne voulait pas être aussi transparent surtout avec sa petite sœur. Mais c'est étrange, il avait déjà eu cette conversation mais pas avec elle.

\- Stiles ! Grogna-t-il encore plus furieux de la tournure des événements.

\- Oui Stiles ! C'est mon ami comme c'est le tien et il veut ton bonheur autant que celui de Scott ! Cora se leva du canapé et toisa son frère avec une grosse fureur.

Comment Derek en était arrivé là ? Mais comment surtout, comment Stiles …

\- Attends ! Derek commença à se faire une frayeur monstre. Stiles est au courant de quoi, exactement ? Tu lui as dis quoi ?

\- Moi ? Que dalle ! C'est lui qui m'en a parlé en premier et qui a organisé tout ça donc ne m'en veux pas…

\- Quoi ? Derek ne comprenait pas ce que sa sœur voulait dire.

Il était tellement focalisé sur les paroles de sa sœur qu'il aperçut trop tard le mouvement à sa gauche. Le temps qu'il réalise, il s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras d'un homme et une voix bien trop familière annonça que la première partie du plan "bouffon de noël" était fini.

Quand il plongea dans un sommeil profond, il sentit la main de Cora lui caresser le front tendrement.

\- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois heureux Derek ! Entendit-il en fond alors qu'il sombrait.

 **"-"**

Washington 23 Décembre 20XX

\- Mais ? Scott posa sa sacoche de cours sur le meuble de l'entrée et ferma la porte doucement pour être bien sûr de ce que Malia lui racontait.

Il était fatigué par les nombreuses heures de cours qu'il avait suivi aujourd'hui et ne songeait qu'à se mettre dans le canapé avec Malia à ses côtés, devant la télévision à regarder des séries débiles, histoire de se vider la tête le temps que le livreur leur emmenait leur repas.

Mais là, c'est une toute autre vision qui s'offre à ses yeux et ses oreilles, son cerveau n'arrive pas à enregistrer les informations qui en découlent.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Malia en fronçant les sourcils. Expression qui eut pour effet de réveiller légèrement l'alpha. Il savait que ce jour arriverait mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant.

Mais au fond ne valait-il mieux pas que ça se fasse maintenant, plutôt que trop tard. Seulement il n'était pas prêt à être seul. Encore. Qu'avait les Hale à l'abandonner ?

\- Tu pars ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas fini la fac …

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je crois qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi que je sois là ! Stiles et Lydia pensent comme moi et qu'il est temps que tu fasses ta vie et que tu sortes hors de ces murs, de cette prison que tu t'es construite pour éviter de souffrir !

\- Attends de quoi tu parles ? Et qu'est-ce que Lydia et Stiles ont avoir là-dedans ? Scott commençait à se méfier de la jeune femme.

Pourquoi soudainement elle voulait partir alors que le jour d'avant, ils avaient discuté tard dans la nuit, ce qui lui avait quand même valu de se lever à la bourre et d'arriver en cours encore plus à la bourre. Dans le fond leur discussion s'était terminée sur une sorte de promesse amicale. Tant que l'un ou l'autre ne serait pas en couple, ils resteraient ensemble dans le logement que Peter avait acheté à sa fille et à l'alpha quand ils étaient encore ensemble.

\- On discute de beaucoup de choses et ils m'aident sur des points que seuls eux peuvent m'éclairer ! Et j'en ai marre de servir de doublure même si on est plus que des amis, il est grand temps de te bouger le cul avant …

\- Laisse tomber Malia ! Scott sursauta en voyant Lydia sortir de nulle part.

Mais foutre ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar. Scott observa les deux jeunes femmes face à lui et se demanda s'il devait fuir ou se réjouir que son amie fût venue le voir jusqu'à Washington. Mais connaissant la Banshee, il savait que quelque chose se tramait.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour vos bêtises les mecs, sérieux vous avez plus cinq ans, il est temps que le gang de noël prenne les choses en mains.

Scott n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux dires de son amie qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il n'avait rien sentit mais savait que Lydia avait usé de son pouvoir sur lui. Avant de s'endormir, le jeune alpha pensa au plus jeune mâle des Hale. Il n'attendait qu'un signe de lui pour sortir "hors de ses murs, hors de sa forteresse de solitude", quelle idée d'avoir regardé Superman la nuit précédente avec Malia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Hello Hello ! Voila nous sommes le 21 decembre et aujourd'hui je vous poste l'avant dernier chapitre de cette mini fiction de Naël.  
J'espere qu'elle vous plait.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Bonne lecture mes licornes garous et a demain pour le dernier chapitre.

* * *

Beacon Hills 24 Décembre 09h10  
Duplex centre-ville

Son crâne pulsait violemment, il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir picolé plus que de raison la liqueur de café a l'aconit, mais il devait avoir une bonne raison pour l'avoir fait. Ce serait génial s'il pouvait se souvenir de quoi que ce soit mais la douleur effroyable et insupportable de sa tête l'en empêchait.

Il tâtonna à sa droite, essayant de trouver son portable sur sa table de nuit afin de savoir depuis combien de temps il dormait, il ne rencontra que du vide. Le néant s'offrit à ses doigts et une peur sourde fit son entrée avec ses copines douleurs et étourdissements.

Ouvrant les yeux bien grands, il remarqua avec souffrance qu'il n'était pas dans l'appartement de Chris. Effrayé, il se rappela que dans la soirée deux jeunes hommes l'avait drogué et sûrement kidnappé. Il se releva trop brusquement et sa tête le rappela à l'ordre, il avait la désagréable impression que son cerveau flottait dans sa boite crânienne, cognant contre les bords douloureusement.

Isaac jura silencieusement et ouvrit les yeux en se servant de ses pouvoirs de lycans. Lumières éteintes et fenêtres fermés, le loup s'aperçut que ses ravisseurs l'avaient enfermé dans une chambre plutôt sympa au lieu d'une cave miteuse ou d'un grenier sombre. Tant qu'il n'était pas cloîtré dans un congélateur ça allait.

Mais pourquoi le kidnapper et l'enfermer dans une chambre simple ? Personne ne viendrait le sauver vu qu'il ne connaissait personne de surnaturel à Paris. Que des gens ordinaires pour une vie toute aussi ordinaire depuis son départ de Beacon Hills. Les seuls potes qu'il avait, enfin si on peut appeler des camarades de classes "potes", étaient tous partis dans diverses régions de France pour des vacances d'hiver en famille ou entre "potes".

Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter l'invitation de Sofiane, un jeune homme de sa classe plutôt pas mal dans son genre, à passer les fêtes de fins d'années avec lui et sa famille dans les Vosges à faire du ski et manger des raclettes et autres fondus dont il était devenu fous. Mais depuis deux ans, il n'arrivait plus à fêter Noël ou le jour de l'an sans penser à ses amis qu'il avait fui pour oublier ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il s'accrocha aux rebords du lit quand il flancha après avoir tenté de se lever en vain. La drogue que ses kidnappeurs avaient utilisée était plutôt efficace et violente, il allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre, il espérait sérieusement qu'ils n'allaient pas recommencer, car il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait la distance avec cette merde.

\- Liam et Théo ne t'ont pas loupé les deux zigotos ! Ricana une voix masculine présente dans la pièce.

Voix qu'il reconnut sur le champ et dont le timbre lui fit rater un battement violent que le monde pouvait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Ferme les yeux, j'allume la lumière et ça va être violent ! Isaac s'exécuta sans broncher mais avec une certaine méfiance.

Que lui voulait cet homme ? la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, Isaac partait avec Chris et il les avait attendu à l'aéroport. L'homme lui avait dis beaucoup de choses, trop de choses à son goût, mais il lui avait fais une promesse et une demande.

Puis il l'avait embrassé langoureusement. Un baiser qui avait le goût du bonheur et d'un adieu. Un baiser aux sentiments partagés mais au passé trop douloureux. Isaac était trop jeune et l'homme était trop dangereux pour sa santé.

Isaac sentit la lumière éclairer la pièce, il fronça les sourcils et plissa le front, il sentit l'homme s'approcher doucement, sûrement pour ne pas trop l'effrayer mais trop tard. Se faire kidnapper à son domicile par deux inconnus et finir dans une chambre sûrement d'un hôtel inconnu avec lui à ses côtés, comment ne pas être terrorisé.

Étrangement, Isaac était plutôt serein. Pourtant face à Peter Hale, il n'a pas de quoi être serein, surtout après les histoires que Christopher lui avait racontées. Peter n'avait pas chômé pendant ces années. Tentative de meurtres sur Scott. Encore. Tentative de vol de pouvoirs. Encore. Association avec Kate. Une nouveauté qu'Isaac aurait préféré ignorer mais bon c'est la vie.

Une main se posa délicatement sur sa joue, sans le vouloir ou par instinct, Isaac pencha la tête et se rapprocha de la main pour obtenir plus de contact. Il savait Peter face a lui, la chaleur qu'il dégageait lui fit du bien, il se sentait en sécurité près de lui alors qu'il ne le devrait pas. Avec lui, Peter n'avait jamais été un monstre, toujours un mot tendre, une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête, une main dans son dos ou un massage des épaules. Mais toujours quand ils étaient seuls, jamais en présence des autres.

Isaac aimait ses moments de complicités qu'il y avait entre eux. Ces moments rien qu'à eux, sans fioriture ou manigances. Seule une personne était au courant. Une personne qui avait écouté ses secrets d'adolescent au cœur d'artichauts fondant devant un homme plus âgé et ultra sexy.

\- N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais jamais de mal ! Isaac trembla comme une feuille alors qu'un souffle chaud lui frôla la nuque. Une bouche déposa des baisers papillons sur sa nuque laissant presque pantelant le jeune homme.

\- Comme pour Scott ? Osa Isaac qui tenta avec un succès mitigé, d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Touché ! Le jeune homme sentit un léger sourire dans le creux de sa nuque. J'ai perdu les pédales quand mon compagnon s'est enfui avec un chasseur alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je savais faire, vouloir du pouvoir à tout prix …

\- Tu savais où j'étais …

\- En France ! Chris n'a rien voulu me dire de plus, pourtant j'ai insisté mais tu connais le bestiau ?

\- Et aujourd'hui tu me kidnappes, tu m'enfermes dans un hôtel …

\- On est pas dans un hôtel et nous ne sommes pas à Paris !

Isaac sentit Peter s'éloigner et geignit presque du manque de chaleur près de lui. Ouvrant les yeux habitués à la lumière, Isaac observa son environnement. Toute la chambre sentait Peter, comme s'il y vivait… Quoi ? Isaac se sentit presque mal mais les bras de Peter l'enveloppèrent et la chaleur du loup l'apaisa tout comme son odeur de caramel chaud mêlé à la cannelle. Il se pelotonna encore plus contre Peter qui lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille à l'en faire frissonner violemment de plaisir.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon louveteau ! Susurra Peter à son oreille.

\- Je …

\- Bienvenue à la maison Isaac ! Tu es de retour à Beacon Hills !

 **"-"**

Forêt de Beacon Hills

Derek s'éveilla brutalement avec un mal de dos atroce comme s'il avait passé des heures dans une mauvaise position. Le loup était furieux de s'être fais avoir de la sorte par sa sœur et son oncle. Car il n'y avait bien que Peter pour l'avoir de cette façon et en traître. Mais le loup ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur avait participé à cette mascarade et dans quel but, mais il se donna pour mission de le savoir très vite.

Observant son nouvel environnement, Derek comprit qu'il n'était plus au Mexique dans son nouvel appartement où les cartons étaient encore emballés. Trois mois qu'il vivait comme s'il n'attendait qu'une chose pour tout mettre dans un camion et revenir à Bacon Hills.

Bien sûr qu'il attendait mais jamais il ne l'avouera à qui que ce soit, il n'était pas un mec à priori sentimental tel que les gens l'imaginaient. Il rêvait bien sûr d'être avec la personne qui lui avait volé son cœur mais comment dire les mots alors qu'on est un handicapé sentimental aux dires de Stiles.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'exprimer, il savait grogner, hausser les sourcils, sortir les crocs mais dire ce qu'il éprouvait été simplement impossible. S'il y était parvenu, il serait sûrement avec …

\- Derek ? L'ancien alpha sursauta quand une voix qui semblait sortir du sommeil l'interpella. Mais quelle voix !

Une voix qui l'avait fais frissonner la première fois qu'il vit son propriétaire marcher avec un humain pénible mais fortement utile sur le terrain de sa famille. Une voix, dont les tremolos vibraient à chacune de leur rencontre. Une voix enrouée et brisée lorsqu'il avait décidé de partir, le suppliant presque de rester à Beacon Hills. Si seulement il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas tergiversé.

D'ailleurs il se souvient quand Kate était revenue dans la ville, qu'il n'avait pas hésité à laisser sa voiture aux mains de Scott. Même s'il avait grogné plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il aurait préféré que les mains de Scott glissent sur lui et pas sur le volant de sa voiture. Il se souvient aussi que c'est vers lui que Derek s'était dirigé lorsque la psychopathe lui avait tiré dessus avec des balles magiques.

Il avait bien tenté de refréner ses sentiments naissants, surtout que le moment n'était pas propice aux états d'âmes. D'ailleurs à Beacon Hills, pour Derek ce n'était jamais propice aux sentiments.

Kate Argent. Jennifer Blake. Braeden. Stiles avait raison sur un point, il avait mauvais goût en matière de femme. Sauf pour Braeden qui avait très bien compris qu'il n'y aurait entre eux, que du sexe libérateur pour oublier sa frustration nommé Scott McCall.

Mais Scott McCall, malgré les signaux de phéromones qu'il lançait au loup, sortait avec Allison Argent, c'est d'ailleurs une des raison qui ont poussé Derek a tenter de les séparer en lui mentant sur les risques que Scott prenait en sortant avec elle. Mais rien n'y a fait. Quand le couple finit par se séparer, Derek eut le vague sentiment qu'il pouvait se dévoiler.

Mais bien trop tard pour l'univers qui envoya Kira Yukimura. Derek n'avait rien contre la Kitsune, bien au contraire, elle était mignonne, timidement touchante et sacrément efficace en combat.

Derek s'était toujours demandé comment Stiles avait réussi à savoir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune véritable Alpha. Il ne montrait rien. N'exprimait rien. Pourtant le jeune humain avait compris mais n'avait jamais abusé de ce secret. Pourtant au Mexique, pendant le combat contre Kate et les berserkers, c'est bien le prénom de Scott que Stiles prononça quand Derek crut mourir, c'est bien pour Scott que Stiles se battit quelques semaines plus tard avec Derek lorsqu'il lui avait confié qu'il partait de Beacon Hills.

Et encore aujourd'hui, il sait que Stiles est dans le coup. La situation est trop compliquée pour que ce soit le cerveau de Peter ou Cora qui ait organisé tout ça.

Derek se leva rapidement, la lumière du jour illuminait la pièce par des petites fenêtres. Pièce qui était une cave spacieuse, vide et très poussiéreuse.

Sa douleur reflua rapidement sous l'effet de la vision que lui offrait Scott. Pas une vision de plaisir ou de joie, parce que le jeune homme était assis sur une chaise en bois, les mains et les pieds attachés aux barreaux. Le jeune homme avait l'air mal en point vu les cernes qui noircissaient ses magnifiques yeux chocolat.

\- Scott ! S'écria le loup alors qu'il s'approcha de lui dans la ferme intention de le libérer. Malheureusement il buta sur un mur imperceptible qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son jeune compagnon.

Derek observa le sol et s'aperçut avec effroi et colère que du sorbier entourait l'endroit où se trouvait Scott. L'ancien alpha était furieux, bien que sachant Scott hors de danger, il tenta quand même de passer outre le sorbier. Derek connaissait les propriétés du bois et en savait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne passerait pas mais il s'en fichait. Scott était à porter de mains, vulnérable, sans défense.

Stiles aurait-il vraiment été capable de faire ça à celui qu'il considère comme son frère ? Pourquoi Cora s'était mêlé de ce genre d'affaire ? Quelqu'un fait-il pression sur sa sœur ? Peter peut-être ? Mais dans quel but ? Encore le pouvoir et la domination ! Peter ne changerait jamais.

\- Derek ? Où es-tu ? Reviens, ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Derek observa le jeune homme et comprit qu'il était dans un état de semi-conscience. Il divaguait et la première personne à qui il pensait était lui. Cela fit naître chez le loup un regain de fierté et de pouvoir. Un sentiment de bonheur envahit son corps, il se sentait léger.

Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, il devait sortir d'ici et trouver un moyen de récupérer son compagnon sain et sauf. Il ne l'abandonnera plus jamais, même s'il doit se battre contre une p***** de Kitsune de malade, il restera et se battra pour ce qu'il lui revient. Même si Scott n'est pas un objet, il s'en fout ! Il récupérera "son compagnon".

\- Attends-moi je reviens … Que suis-je bête tu peux pas bouger ! Derek leva les yeux au ciel devant sa bêtise.

Il le savait pourtant qu'il devenait légèrement débile quand il s'agissait de Scott. Scott et son regard fier mais terriblement attachant. Ce regard qui avait perdu son éclat quand Jennifer avait kidnappé Melissa. Ce jour-là, Derek s'était maudit d'avoir encore craqué sur une folle qui faisait du mal à son compagnon.

Arrivé devant la porte qui donnait accès au rez-de-chaussée, Derek comprit qu'il s'était fais piéger en beauté. Bois de sorbier dilué dans du vernis incolore sûrement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'examiner toutes les fenêtres de la cave qui donnaient vers l'extérieur pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas en sortir sans l'autorisation de son geôlier quel qu'il soit.

\- Stiles ? Ouvre la porte. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais c'est malsain comme procédé. Derek tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne filtrait à l'arrière de la porte. Seul le sifflement du vent lui répondit.

Enfermé et abandonné dans une maison qu'il ne connaît pas et dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas, Derek se sentit soudainement mal. Alors ils avaient vraiment été kidnappé et enfermé dans un lieu …

Il tendit l'oreille, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Deux personnes, deux femmes, l'une d'elles porte des talons et s'est revêtu avec des vêtements de très bonne qualité, l'autre plus sportwear, porte des baskets une jupe en jean et une chemise en coton. Merci Cora pour l'avoir traîné dans tous les magasins possible et inimaginable de leur ville d'attache et pour lui avoir appris à sentir et reconnaître les textiles surtout ceux de bonnes qualités.

Mais il reconnut leur démarche facilement. Finalement c'était donc elles. Lydia Martin et Malia Tate Hale.

\- Vous voulez bien nous sortir de là avant que je ne me fâche ? Grogna Derek. Le loup sentit Scott frissonner de plaisir quand il grogna. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Quand tout cela sera finit, il grognera autant de fois que Scott le voudra. Et surtout il apprendra par cœur le corps du jeune homme et lui montrera ce qu'il a appris à New York pendant les années qu'il a vécu avec Laura.

Voila quelque chose que seule Laura savait, Derek ne s'attachait pas au sexe de la personne qu'il fréquentait, il se considérait comme bisexuel même si Talia avait un nom pour ce genre d'attachement. La pansexualité. Il avait testé bien des pratiques quand il était à New York, il s'était défoulé comme il pouvait. Le monde sexuel des lycans dans la grosse pomme était un cercle fermé uniquement aux personnes comprenant les risques encourus. Il n'y avait presque jamais de morts, il arrivait que cela se produise mais peu de cas de figure était répertorié.

\- Désolé Derek nous ne sommes pas autorisé à ouvrir la porte ! Derek s'étonna d'entendre Malia répondre aussi froidement. Il la savait sauvage mais pas aussi glaciale que la neige. Il pouvait presque sentir de la colère dans sa voix.

\- Excuse mon amie Derek … La porte s'ouvrit sur un sourire presque rayonnant d'une Lydia aux anges … mais elle en a marre que son Alpha se morfonde et la prenne pour un doudou !

Derek s'approcha et buta une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui ! Sorbier en poudre cette fois ! Tu comprends Derek ?

\- Je veux bien mais si on ne m'explique pas …

\- Tu nous prends pour deux blondes ? Demanda Lydia qui perdit son sourire face à Derek qui voulait jouer à l'abruti.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde parce que Stiles m'a bassiné pendant des années pour me corriger sur la couleur de tes cheveux ! Répliqua tout souriant Derek qui voulait sortir de cette cave.

\- Moi je veux bien te sortir de là mais j'ai des ordres ! Derek fut surpris ! Qui pouvait bien donner des ordres à Miss reine des abeilles et pourquoi suivait-elle ses ordres. La seule personne qui pouvait à la rigueur faire ça, était bien Stiles.

\- Stiles ! Soupira le loup. Il savait qu'un jour cela arriverait mais il avait dans l'espoir que cela ne se fasse pas.

\- Oui Stiles ! Grinça Lydia, réaction qui fit sursauter le loup. Tant de tristesse et de colère dans cette réponse qu'il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Stiles que vous avez tous abandonné et que je récupère en morceaux tous les ans pour noël alors on a décidé de prendre les choses en mains avec Malia, Cora et Peter, j'ai dû quand même recruter du monde parce que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir voyagé, nous sommes quand même le 24 Décembre !

Derek observa Lydia remettre son sourire démoniaque de façade et se retourner, faisant un signe de tête à Malia qui la suivit quand elle partit, laissant là, un Derek abasourdi par ce comportement et ses paroles.

\- De… Derek ? Le loup se retourna et fit face à un Scott qui venait de complètement se réveiller. Il avait l'air tellement perdu et déboussolé. Qu'est-ce que … Pourquoi je suis attaché ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Mais …

\- Calme-toi Scott ! Tenta Derek alors qu'il s'approchait du jeune homme. Je vais nous trouver un moyen de sortir de là et pour te libérer…

\- Je rêve encore ?

\- Non Scott tu ne rêves …

\- Tu vas encore partir de toute façon, tu m'abandonnes dans mes rêves … Toujours ! Derek sentit son cœur de serrer pour finalement se briser en milles morceaux.

Le véritable alpha sentait la douleur, la tristesse et un fort sentiment d'abandon. Il aurait dû les passer ses putains d'appels. Il aurait dû prendre des nouvelles, même avec de faux prétextes mais il aurait dû le faire.

\- Non Scott ! Les larmes de Derek se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse les endiguer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Il pensait le lac des eaux lacrymal tari pour toujours mais voir Scott dans cet état lui retournait l'estomac et le cœur.

\- Promis je pars plus, s'il te plaît Scott !

\- C'est vraiment toi ! Croassa Scott qui cligna des yeux pour bien voir son environnement proche.

\- Oui c'est moi ! Et si tu veux de moi, je resterai aussi longtemps que tu veux !

\- Pour toujours ? Demanda encore un peu vaseux le véritable alpha.

\- Pour toujours ! Accorda Derek qui ne rêvait que d'une chose pouvoir enlever le sorbier qui lui barrait le passage et prendre Scott dans ses bras, l'enfermer dans une étreinte réconfortante, pouvoir toucher sa peau, l'embrasser à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Une légère brise s'infiltra par la porte de la cave, laissé ouverte, créa un léger passage dans le sorbier. Derek n'hésita pas une seconde et brisa la barrière très fragilisée et s'engouffra dedans. Ne perdant pas de temps, le loup déchira les liens qui entravaient Scott et le souleva dans ses bras. Instinctivement, l'alpha referma ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou du loup.

Délicatement, Derek posa Scott sur le lit de fortune mais très agréable où il s'était réveillé. Sortir de la cave ? Pas pour le moment, il voulait que Scott se reprenne tranquillement avant d'aller voir où ils se trouvaient. Sûrement à Beacon Hills !

Scott se rapprocha de Derek, couché à ses côtés et se blottit contre lit. L'ancien alpha se pelotonna contre le véritable alpha, il allait tenir sa promesse, plus jamais il ne l'abandonnera.


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le dernier chapitre de cette mini fiction de Naël. Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Naël et une bonne année 2018 en avance car on se reverra pas avant lol.  
L'année prochaine deux autres fictions qui sont quasiment finis entreront dans FF tandis que d'autres qui date un peu seront fini, promis.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.

XOXO MammaDiva  
Une petite rw ne fais pas de mal mais souvent du bien.

Extrait des fictions de Janvier en fin de page.

* * *

Maison du Sherif de Beacon Hills

Jackson se réveilla doucement de son sommeil. Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes, immobile à observer le plafond en se demandant pourquoi il faisait des rêves bizarres avec Stiles. Enfin pas que d'habitude ils étaient presque normaux mais celui-ci était des plus étranges. Il avait beau entendre sa voix l'appeler, il n'arrivait jamais à l'apercevoir.

D'ordinaire, il le voyait très bien. Son corps étendu, nu sur son lit, soupirant de plaisir sous ses doigts qui caressaient la moindre parcelle de corps offert à son touché. Aux moindres coups de langues qui posait sur son corps parsemé d'étoiles qui l'obsédait et cartographiait pour n'en louper aucune.

Mais ce rêve ressemblait plus à une complainte de désespoir, comme un refus de s'offrir a lui. C'était pourtant bien un rêve et Stiles ne lui refusait rien pendant ses moments érotiques et nocturnes.

\- Tu veux bien te lever et m'aider à virer … Non ferme les yeux d'abord ! Jackson sursauta et se tourna vers la voix qui venait de lui parler.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour mieux les rouvrir et s'apercevoir qu'il ne rêvait pas mais qu'en plus la situation était cocasse et super sexy. Fronçant les sourcils, Jackson finit par observer l'endroit où il se trouvait et il n'était clairement pas chez lui et surtout pas en Angleterre. Mais bien à Beacon Hills et dans une chambre qui ne lui était pas inconnu pour y être venu en douce avant de partir pour le nouveau monde.

\- Stiles je peux savoir ce que je fiche ici ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet accoutrement ?

\- Je n'en sais rien alors fais-moi le plaisir de me détacher et tu pourras retourner chez toi loin de moi ! Jackson observa le jeune homme au ton sec et put s'apercevoir que malgré le sentiment de gène qui l'entourait, Stiles se sentait vulnérable mais surtout triste de sa réaction.

\- Plus vite tu m'auras détaché, plus vite tu pourras repartir en Angleterre que tu rêves sûrement de retrouver …

\- Mais je suis bien là, vois-tu ! J'ai un Stilinski offert sur un plateau d'argent enrubanné prêt à être déballer. Ricana Jackson qui fouilla son pantalon pour sortir fièrement l'objet qu'il cherchait.

Tandis que Stiles avait les yeux baissé, Jackson en profita pour faire une photo sur son téléphone en souriant bêtement. Quand le jeune humain releva la tête, Jackson put sentir l'odeur âcre des larmes et jeta un œil sur Stiles.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche mais la douleur de la trahison et du dégoût emplit la pièce. Jackson ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles transpirait ce genre de sentiments.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ? Renifla écœuré Stiles dont les larmes commençaient à poindre.

\- Je … Jackson ne finit pas sa phrase et se précipita vers Stiles pour le libérer. Quand il s'approcha, le loup aperçut une enveloppe marqué en rouge de son nom.

\- Attends ! Il la ramassa et l'ouvrit prestement.

" _Il est temps que vous ayez une conversation à cœur ouvert,_  
 _ne te défile pas Stiles est solidement attaché_  
 _il ne peut pas fuir les sentiments qu'il éprouve._

 _Bonne chance et joyeux noël_

 _Lydia"_

Il comprenait mieux la situation et savait maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire et qu'il repoussait depuis des années de peur d'être repoussé. Pourtant il avait bien senti leur attraction quand il était devenu un loup-garou, mais ses peurs avaient été plus fort que ses envies. Et fuir était pour lui la meilleure des solutions qu'il avait sur le moment.

Il était Jackson Whittemore, fils adoptif d'un avocat et d'une sénatrice, il avait toujours cherché à avoir leur amour par les actions qu'il menait, gloire et fierté. Mais seul dans les moments les plus heureux comme les plus douloureux, il s'était tourné vers Danny qui était son seul véritable ami et Lydia qu'il considérait comme une amie et alliée fidèle.

Tout ça avait explosé le jour où Stiles Stilinski avait débarqué dans sa vie comme une tornade balayant tout sur son passage. Dès les premières années de Lycée, Stiles hantait toute sa vie. Accroché à Lydia comme à une moule sur un rocher, Jackson n'avait d'autre choix que de passer sa frustration personnelle et amoureuse sur l'élu de ses pensées.

Plus Stiles s'accrochait à Lydia, plus l'irritation de Jackson débordait comme un volcan exploserait et déverserait sa lave autour de lui, détruisant l'écosystème qui l'entourait.

\- Par pitié tu veux arrêter ce supplice et me détacher, tu crois que je suis pas assez humilié comme ça, tu veux faire des vidéos et les envoyer à tes potes pour montrer à quel point je suis stupide d'être tomber amoureux d'un hétérosexuel pédant et tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il ne voit pas le monde qui l'entoure ? Alors fais-toi plaisir …

Jackson s'était agenouillé rapidement faisant sursauter l'humain à son tour. Stiles venait bien de dire qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Il ne venait pas simplement de rêver et de fantasmer. Il avait bien dit qu'il …

\- Tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ? Jackson perdit le contact visuel avec Stiles qui baissa la tête de honte d'avoir dévoilé son secret.

Doucement, Jackson posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et délicatement la fit pivoter pour ancrer à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Le cœur de Stiles rata plusieurs battements et se mit à faire des cavalcades comme un cheval qui partirait au galop.

Jackson avait maintenant la certitude que leur proximité, mettait le jeune dans tous ses émois. Il n'avait plus à craindre le rejet de Stiles mais il devait y aller doucement car le jeune homme ne le croirait pas sur paroles, pensant à un jeu masochiste ou pervers de sa part.

\- Stiles ? Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ! Jackson caressa doucement de son pouce, la joue humide de larmes et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres frémissantes de Stiles.

De son autre main, Jackson défit soigneusement l'énorme ruban rouge sang qui emballait le jeune homme sur la chaise de bureau. D'un geste aussi tendre qu'il le put, le blond agrippa son compagnon par les hanches et le fit glisser au sol sur ses genoux.

Stiles se laissa faire aussi étrange que cela soit pour Jackson. Le baiser dura un moment, le loup essaya autant que possible de faire passer ses sentiments de la plus douce manière qu'il soit afin de montrer à Stiles qu'il ne jouait pas avec lui.

Réceptif au baiser, Jackson sentit Stiles se détendre et participa activement. Le jeune homme s'installa à califourchon sur lui et accrocha ses bras autour de son cou. Jackson sentit Stiles s'accrochait à lui comme s'il allait disparaître.

Jackson sentit le jeune homme s'éloigner à contre cœur mais ils devaient bien respirer à un moment donné s'ils voulaient recommencer, parce que Jackson avait bien l'intention de recommencer encore et encore. Il avait enfin l'objet de ses convoitises et fantasmes entre les mains et il comptait bien mettre en pratique les rêves les plus fous qu'il avait vécu.

Stiles glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et souffla de contentement. Jackson put sentir contre son abdomen, toute l'excitation de Stiles. Lui-même était dans un état aussi dur que de l'acier, cela faisait longtemps qu'il rêvait de ce moment.

\- Tu vas repartir ! Jackson se tendit à l'idée même de repartir et Stiles venait d'en faire l'énoncé. Et je vais encore être tout seul.

Le blond glissa sa main dans la chevelure épaisse que Stiles avait laissé pousser. Il caressa sa tête et tenta de trouver de quoi lui répondre. Il ne voulait plus partir mais il devait finir son année scolaire en Angleterre. Mais surtout il avait déjà planifié ses études et sa vie là-bas. Se retrouver ici, aujourd'hui avait planté toutes ses planifications mais surtout sa raison de rester en Angleterre.

\- Si tu me le demandes Stiles Stilinski, je plante tout et je reviens à Beacon Hills, ou n'importe où tu seras ! Tant que tu es avec moi, rien d'autre n'a d'importance…

Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux et Jackson put voir comme une réprimande ce qui l'étonna.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fiches ta vie en l'air pour …

\- Tais-toi avant de dire une connerie Stiles ! Tu ne fiches rien en l'air, je dis juste que rien ne me retient aux royaume-uni, tandis qu'ici, j'ai un avenir à construire si tu veux bien de moi ! Coupa Jackson sûr de lui.

Ses études de d'architecture, il pouvait les faire n'importe où. Son logement ? il pouvait en trouver un n'importe où aussi. Et sa mère serait ravie de l'avoir près d'elle, étant la seule à se soucier de lui. Mais un Stiles, il n'y en avait pas à Londres, le seul exemplaire se trouvait à Beacon Hills. Seulement à Beacon Hills.

\- Alors reste ! Souffla Stiles en fermant les yeux sous les caresses que lui prodiguait la main magique de Jackson alors qu'il la glissait délicatement sous le seul vêtement que Lydia et Malia lui avait laissé. Un boxer Batman transparent.

\- Alors je reste ! susurra Jackson en allongeant le jeune homme sur le plancher chaud de la chambre. Il scella cette promesse par un baiser, avalant un gémissement tandis qu'il croqua doucement un téton offert à sa bouche.

Manoir Hale 2eme du Nom 25 Décembre 20XX

Le bruit cristallin de coupes de champagne qui s'entrechoquent brise le silence de la pièce.

\- À la notre ! S'écria Cora toute souriante d'avoir réussi à accomplir sa mission avec succès. D'après les bruits qui sortaient du cabanon que Frederick Hale avait construit quelques temps avant de mourir, elle savait que Derek ne jouait pas aux échecs avec Scott. D'ailleurs elle devrait prévenir Derek que son compagnon est très bruyant pendant leurs ébats.

\- Où alors Derek y va fort. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de jouer les voyeuses, mais les voir copuler à empêcher Scott de pouvoir s'asseoir pendant des jours malgré les pouvoirs de régénération rapide des loups, elle avait déjà vu des pornos gays, mais alors là, ça dépassait toutes ses attentes.

Elle s'était dit que c'était malsain de regarder son propre frère culbuter le gentil Scotty mais b***** c'était énorme et trop jouissif pour passer à côté.

C'est comme tomber sur le shérif en plein ébat fougueux avec le chasseur aux yeux bleu transparent. C'est malsain mais tellement captivant. Les gémissements court du Sherif pendant la chevauchée sauvage, les yeux du chasseur qui deviennent presque bleu transparent pendant l'orgasme, leur tendre baiser tandis qu'ils sont enlacés, l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du shérif Stilinski.

C'est diffèrent pour Theo et Liam, parce que les jeunes hommes savaient qu'elle les épiait Le côté exhibitionniste des garçons l'avait littéralement subjugué et leur façon mi-brutal, mi-miel, qu'ils avaient de faire l'amour était hypnotisant. La façon qu'avait Liam d'engloutir le phallus imposant de Theo intégralement dans sa gorge et quand la main de Theo était entrée dans …

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, à la notre ! Confirma Peter dont le sourire aurait pu faire passer "Email diamant" pour une publicité pour dentiste en fin de carrière.

\- Cependant je vous préviens ne comptez pas sur Isaac aujourd'hui … Ou même demain … Je pense que les deux, trois jours qui arrivent …

\- J'aurais aimé le voir avant de repartir ! Râla Cora toute déçue de louper celui qu'elle avait failli "pécho" avant de partir pour le Mexique. Il était tout mignon à croquer, littéralement, qu'il était difficile de lui résister.

\- Dommage que tu doives retourner au Mexique ! Souffla Lydia déçu de voir partir une nouvelle amie. Mais tu reviens en Juillet prochain pour les vacances ?

\- Oui ! Je l'ai promis et je passe à Washington au mois d'Avril pour voir Malia, donc si tu passes par inadvertance dans le coin sache que je serais là du 10 au 29.

\- C'est noté ! Fit Lydia en rangeant son portable que ni Cora, ni Peter ne l'avaient vu sortir.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de Malia ! Demanda Peter inquiet de ne pas voir sa fille avec eux.

\- Elle est partie rejoindre …

\- Ok n'en dis pas plus ! Soupira Peter. Il se demandait pourquoi sa fille s'était entiché d'elle.

Mais que voulez-vous, Malia aimait les grands espaces, le désert … et les kitsunes.

* * *

 **Extrait Scakson**

Scott n'en put plus, il avait envie de sentir en lui cette chose qui pulsait violement dans le boxer du blond et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de son carquois de tissus pour être libérer et choyer. S'agenouillant sans quitter son regard des yeux, Scott baissa d'un geste de la main, pantalon et boxer. La longue tige de chair s'échappa et le frappa doucement au visage, il observa avec appétit l'objet de ses envies et se lécha les lèvres d'envie. Tout comme il les aimait, longue d'environ 21 centimètres et fine, une couleur chair clair avec de petites veines qui la parcourait, un gland rosé et volumineux près à être engloutit et savourer. De jolies bourses fermes parsemées de poils blonds n'attendaient qu'une chose, sa langue.

Scott ne tint plus, d'un coup de langue il lécha la tige offerte. L'odeur qui se dégageait du corps de l'homme l'excita encore plus, une odeur musquée avec une pointe de poivre. Il lécha la gland tendu et ferme, il s'amusa à tracer des petits cercles tout autour avant lécher du bout de la langue le liquide séminal d'excitation tout en regardant le blond dans les yeux qui ferma les paupières tant la vision était érotique.

Scott agrippa les hanches de l'homme et avala d'une traite le pénis offert en offrande à sa bouche gourmande. Les gémissements du blond était plus qu'aphrodisiaque et encourageant, il n'avait pas perdu la main et savait toujours y faire.

Avaler le sexe de l'homme entièrement dans sa gorge, suçoter le gland et y faire passer ses dents délicatement dessus, lécher de haut en bas la tige de chair tendu tout maintenant les bourses entre ses mains et les malaxer doucement, gober les testicules et jouer de la langue, Scott pouvait sentir l'homme gémir de ses attentions et c'est bien ce qu'il espérait.

 **Extrait Sterek**

Stiles sentit que plus personne ne bougeait. Même pas son père qui avait une furieuse envie de montait récupère son fils. Se concentrant un peu plus et séparant les odeurs qu'il avait enregistré dans son cerveau, il différencia celle de ses amis.

Herbe fraiche et lavande couplé avec une puissance incroyable. Scott sans hésiter.

Fleur de cerisier et de terre battu avec une pincée de mort. Lydia à coup sûr.

Citron vert et brise légère de vent couple avec … de la menthe fraiche et une pointe de fraicheur glaciale ? Stiles ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son père. Comment un être humain pouvait avoir autant d'odeur sur lui.

Surtout qu'elle n'était pas tenue mais flottait autour de lui comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un qui quelques heures auparavant s'était plus que frottait à lui.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la vie de son père et il n'était pas au courant. Vu la tronche que tirait John Noah Stilinski, il avait compris que son fils savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.


End file.
